tmntfandomcom_de-20200214-history
When Worlds Collide - Part 1
Zurück zur Episodenliste When Worlds Collide - Part 1 ("Wenn Welten Aufeinanderprallen - Teil 1") ist die 109. Folge der 2012 Animationsserie und die fünfte Folge der fünften Staffel. Handlung thumb|left|200px|Der AuftragDie salamandrianische Kampfflotte, die gerade im Weltall unter Commander G'thraka und Lieutenant Y'gythgbas/Mona Lisas Führung auf der Suche nach etwas Action unterwegs ist, erhält von ihrem obersten Vorgesetzten, General R'kavaka, einen neuen Auftrag. Der antrünnige Kopfgeldjäger K'vathrak - besser bekannt als Newtralizer - ist am Leben und per Teleportation auf der gnadenlosen Jagd auf sämtliche Utroms - und ganz speziell Bishop - in der Dimension X und auf der Erde; und R'kavaka hat beschlossen, sie beide als seine besten Leute damit zu betrauen, den Renegaten dingfest zu machen. Als Y'gythgba hört, dass diese Jagd sie in die Heimat ihres geliebten Raphael führt, ist sie mehr als bereit, diese Mission anzunehmen, und so nehmen die beiden Salamandrianer Kurs auf die Erde. thumb|200px|Ein herzliches WiedersehenZur gleichen Zeit im Untergrund ist Raphael extrem gefrustet, weil ausgerechnet nur er seine Geliebte nicht bei sich hat, während die anderen mit der jeweiligen Liebe ihres Lebens (Donatello mit April, Leonardo mit Karai, und Michelangelo mit Renet) eine schöne Zeit machen können. Da freut es ihn umso mehr, als Mona Lisa plötzlich über dem Helm seiner Weltraumausrüstung Kontakt mit ihm aufnimmt und ihm ihre baldige Ankunft ankündigt. Die Turtles, April und Karai treffen die beiden Salamandrianer auf dem nächsten Dach, und nach einer freudigen Begrüßung bitten G'thraka und Mona Lisa ihre irdischen Freunde um Hilfe bei der Jagd nach dem Abtrünnigen. Leonardo teilt ihre Gruppe in zwei Teams auf: Raphael, Mona Lisa, G'thraka und Michelangelo im einen, Leonardo und der Rest im anderen, um so Newtralizers Spur von seinem letzten bekannten Aufenthaltsorten in der Stadt her aufzunehmen. thumb|left|200px|One Newtralizer, powering up!Währenddessen hat Leonardos Gruppe Newtralizers Spur zu einem E-Werk nahe dem Fluss zurückverfolgen können. Dort werden sie Zeuge davon, dass Newtralizer durch einen Nebeneffekt seiner erwzungenen Teleportation bei ihrer letzten Begegnung neue Superkräfte erhalten hat, die es ihm erlauben, nach Belieben zu teleportieren und Elektrizität zu absorbieren. Sie versuchen einen Überraschungsangriff zu landen, doch Newtralizer bemerkt sie und wehrt die meisten von ihnen mit Leichtigkeit ab. Als Newtralizer sich aber April vornehmen will, kann sie mithilfe ihrer telekinetischen Fähigkeiten und dem Strahl aus einer Wasserleitung Newtralizers elektrische Kräften einen Kurzschluss zu verpassen und ihn so zum Rückzug zu zwingen. thumb|200px|Bishop gegen den NewtralizerJedoch hat auch der Regierungsrat der Utroms Wind von der Ankunft der Salamandrianer auf der Erde bekommen, und unter der Befürchtung, dass die Neuankömmlinge es zusammen mit Newtralizer auf Ärger abgesehen haben, hat Bishop die Earth Protection Force in Alarmbereitschaft versetzt. Kaum als Raphaels Trupp sich auf die Suche nach Newtralizer gemacht hat, wird sie von einem Team der EPF, von Bishop persönlich engeführt, gefangengenommen; doch Raphael und Michelangelo schaffen es, das Mißverständnis aufzuklären und Bishop zur Zusammenarbeit zu überreden. Mit Bishop als Lockvogel legen die Freunde sich auf die Lauer; bald erscheint Newtralizer auf der Bildfläche, und es kommt zum Kampf zwischen den beiden Feindparteien. Wegen seiner natürlichen körperlichen Fähigkeiten und seiner neuen Kräfte erweist Newtralizer sich auch gegen die Feuerkraft der Earth Protection Force als ein schier unbesiegbarer Gegner, und recht schnell droht Bishop als dessen nächste Mahlzeit zu enden, als Leonardos Team auftaucht und dieser Untat gerade noch Einhalt gebietet. thumb|left|200px|Ein Turtle verschwindetAls Newtralizer seine Elektrokräfte in einen Energieblast zu konzentrieren beginnt, um seine Feinde mit einem einzigen Streich auszuschalten, aktiviert Bishop einen Teleporter und versetzt seine Alliierten in seine Heimatwelt, direkt in die Sitzungskammer des Hohen Rates, um sich gemeinsam über Mittel und Wege zu beraten, wie man Newtralizer außer Gefecht setzen kann. Donatello hat vorsorglicherweise einen Scanner in Betrieb genommen, welche sämtliche physikalischen Eigenschaften von Newtralizers Kräften aufgezeichnet hat, und zufällig haben die Utroms eine elektrische Dämpferkanone konstruiert, die nur noch mit Donatellos Daten programmiert werden muss, um gegen den Renegaten einsatzbereit zu sein. Doch ehe sie mit der Arbeit beginnen können, teleportiert Newtralizer sich urplötzlich in den Sitzungssaal und greift die Ratsmitglieder an. Bishop aktiviert rasch ein neues Portal, welches den Kampfplatz zurück ins E-Werk verlagert. thumb|200px|Ein alter Feind lädt sich mit einMithilfe eines Hydranten kann April den Newtralizer erneut kurzzeitig in die Knie zwingen; doch bevor sie den Dämpfer einsetzen können, teleportiert der Newtralizer sich auf einen Transformator und saugt die gesamte darin enthaltene elektrische Energie in sich hinein. Mit neuer Kraft aufgeladen, beginnt er Blitze um sich zu verschießen; einer davon trifft Michelangelo und löst ihn vor den schockierten Augen seiner Freunde in Luft auf. Voller Zorn nimmt Raphael den Newtralizer mit der Dämpferkanone unter Beschuss; doch gerade als Newtralizer geschlagen scheint, erscheint ein weiterer Feind auf der Bildfläche: Lord Dregg, mit dem die Salamandrianer vor kurzem erst eine Auseinandersetzung gehabt hatten und der unglückseligerweise auch ein alter Verbündeter von Newtralizer ist. Und der Kriegsherr zögert keine Sekunde damit, seine gesamte Insektoidenarmee aus seinem Angriffschiff auf die Stadt loszulassen, um so Rache an den Turtles und den Salamandrianern nehmen zu können... Zitate *thumb|240px|Utrom-JagdRaphael: Mona! [umarmt sie] Mona Lisa: Wie ich dich vermisst habe, Raphael! Karai: Igitt! Ich wusste nicht, dass Raph auf einen großen Molch steht! Leonardo: Ganz richtig, nicht wahr? Er hat schon einen komischen Geschmack. *'Donatello': Es sieht so aus, als ob er elektro-basierte Kräfte bekommen hat! Leonardo: Na toll, als ob unzerstörbar zu sein nicht genug gewesen wäre! ... Newtralizer: Turtles! Es ist lange her! Ich schulde euch was für diese neue Kraft, die ihr mir verliehen habt! Hier, lasst mich euch danken! *'April': Was willst du jetzt machen, du Eidechse? ... Entspann dich mal. Und nimm einen Drink! Trivia *Zwei der Utroms, die am Anfang der Episode erscheinen, heißen Klaatu und Niktu. Diese Namen entstammen der außerirdischen Grußformel "Klaatu barada nikto", die im Film The Day the Earth Stood Still (1951) vorkam. Ein ähnlicher Referenzgag wurde in der 2003 Serie in der Folge "The People's Choice" getätigt. *Die Figur Shahanna aus der hier gezeigten Episode von Space Heroes: The Next Generation ist eine mögliche Parodie/Hommage an die Charakterin Vina aus der Original Star Trek-Fernsehserie, speziell ihrer Version als grünhäutiges orionisches Sklavenmädchen aus der Folge "Der Käfig" ("The Cage"). Vorkommende Charaktere Kategorie:Episoden (2012)